Yes Sir
by LostForeverByYourSide
Summary: When Ciel Phantomhive's mother dies, a shift within the Phantomhive household is made. Vincent Phantomhive becomes different, estranged and takes it out on his son. /This is a drabble based off a roleplay I have done on Tumblr. It's modern AU. It's the first time Vincent acts on his anger toward his son./


_Silence_

It filled the large dining area as Ciel and Vincent sat at the table staring sadly at their plates, the third member of their family was gone, her laughter, her voice, her smile was only a memory, an echo within their head. A beloved mother and wife was gone and was to never return.

It took a toll on Ciel who was only ten at the time but it took an even larger toll on Vincent who was nothing without the love of his life. He was now a shell of his old self. Different, angry, sad, furious, _dangerous_.

It had been a week since the death of Rachel Phantomhive, a harmless little cold grew to an outright serious case of phenomena and with her weakened immune system that her and Ciel had shared since birth wasn't enough to save her and eventually killed her after weeks of being ill.

Ciel Phantomhive was nothing less of a prodigy, he was considered the most high ranked within his middle school but yet he didn't understand how, why, what happened to his beloved mother, his best friend. All he could do was blame God, why would some deity that supposedly loved his creations would hurt them so harshly? Ciel didn't know but he was angry and his faith slipped away, all he believed in was that his father would take care of him, protect him as a father should.

Vincent Phantomhive didn't know why his beloved was taken from him, what had he done to deserve this fate? He was a loving father, a loving husband with more than enough means to take care of his family. It only made sense that he'd be happy for the rest of his life, with his family and business but for some reason God had other plans, that ruined a person forever. Instead of love and compassion that once filled his heart hate, blame, and anger filled within and made something snap, something vital to him and those around him, specifically the _once_ beloved son.

The silent room now filled with scraping of a fork against the fine china as Ciel played with the food that looked of mush. His lips were set in a grimace of disgust his eyes sad as he began to complain over the food.

"I don't want to eat this dad, it's nasty." He pouted as he sat his fork back down onto the table and looked up at his father with his bottom lip sticking out.

Vincent slowly raised his head to look at the boy just across from him. Ciel was like a replica of the man. His bluenette hair, his skinny figure as well as his hight all signs that he was in fact just like Vincent. Even something in his stance showed his pride of being a Phantomhive, just like his father but _those eyes_, oh _those lovely_ eyes were all Rachel's, the only thing they had left of her, the only sigh that she had been apart of them.

Vincent's previously somber face lifted into a sneer, a very unfamiliar feature that ever graced his handsome face and Ciel automatically flinched back, his eyes falling to the mush on his plate.

"You will eat everything on your plate son, no arguments." The man said firmly, his voice was almost hostile and the young bluenette couldn't help but be shaken over his father's odd development in his character though he didn't think too deeply of the change.

"But dad, this isn't even edible! Can I please have something else?" Ciel basically pleaded as he looked at his plate again in disdain, he truly hoped his father would allow him to choose something else or maybe send him off to bed, it had been a few weeks since the young

bluenette even had an appetite. With his mother being sick and the constant bullying he experienced at school, food was the last thing on his mind.

Ciel had expected any rational response from his father but what he had received was nothing he would have ever thought nor was it ever a one time thing. It was just the beginning of it all.

Vincent slowly rose from his seat, his face becoming red and his eyes furious. His lips were turned down into a vicious frown as he walked over to his son who sat cross legged in his chair. The boy's head followed his father as he came to stand beside him and his hand took place onto the back of the chair. Ciel sat still in stun, unsure of what was to happen, his heart pounded hard into his chest and he shrunk back from his father. He wasn't sure as to why he was afraid, this was his father, he loved him and took care of him. But there was something different and frightening about him in that moment, something that made Ciel _fear_ for his well being.

The hand that sat still on the back of the chair in which his son sat Vincent's fist clenched around the wood and he forced the chair back making the young bluenette fall with the chair, knocking the breath from his small body and he gasped for air frantically, his eyes wide as he stared up at his father who looked down at him, he was smirking, his face darkened omnipotently, enjoying the feeling of the rush that ran through him as he saw Ciel struggling to retrieve his breath.

As the young bluenette regained a bit of his breathing he didn't have much time to panic as Vincent now reached down, picking him up from the collar of his shirt until they were face to face. Ciel struggled in the air, not daring to look into his father's eyes, not wanting to memorize this angry creature in front of him.

"Look at me!" Vincent yelled as he gave the boy a firm shake. Though his heart didn't want to listen to his father Ciel's head pleaded with him to do what Vincent had said so reluctantly the young bluenette did as he was told, staring into vicious brown eyes.

"You do what I say you little bastard, I won't take your shit any longer! Do you understand boy?" The older male shouted, basically throttling Ciel as he spoke. The bluenette couldn't even nod in response, instead he began to cry which only seemed to make his father more angry and in response the man dropped his son back onto the floor and which then Ciel could reply but just barely in a hushed whisper.

"Y-yes daddy." The younger bluenette said through small sobs and tears that clouded his vision. He couldn't even see as Vincent sent a kick into his gut, once again taking away all his breath which resulted in small choked sobs as he continued to cry.

"I am not your father, not anymore so don't ever refer to me as such." Vincent spat as he stepped over the crumbled form of someone he once considered his son, another reason for living. Vincent never looked back as he left the dining room and when straight to his office where he would spend most of his time after that day. Ciel continued to sob brokenly on the floor, only whispering one thing as his father left. The only thing he'd ever refer to his father whenever he was spoken to.

"_Yes sir_."


End file.
